


Fix You- A Larry Stylinson Fanfic

by XxParadox



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealous!Harry, M/M, My First Larry Fanfic, Oh My God, Sad Louis, Smut, THIS IS A LARRY FIC DON'T LET THE TAGS DECEIVE YOU, broken!louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxParadox/pseuds/XxParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't try to fix me! I'm already broken." Louis said as a tear slipped down his cheek.<br/>"Please, Lou. I love you." Harry gushed.<br/>~-~<br/>Louis and his girlfriend have been together for quite a long time. But when an unexpected accident happens, Louis' world crumbles and Harry is the one determined to fix it. </p>
<p>Plot inspired by the song Moments and the title inspired by the song Fix you by Coldplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hi. So this is my first ever Larry fanfic so I'm sorry If it sucks. I'll try my best to make it as good as possible!  
> Enjoy! :) xx  
> -XxParadox

Authors note: 

Right, Hi! Um, so this is my first Larry fanfic and I'm sorry if it sucks! Don't hate me! :(   
I'll do my best to make this the best fanfic ever :)   
You can follow me on tumblr and twitter I follow back! :)   
another-internet-homo.tumblr.com & @niallsinsomnia  

 

Louis and Eleanor, have been together for a while now. Louis loves Eleanor, but when one tragic accident happens he loses everything, his love, his will to go on, he loses himself.   
Louis tries everything to get over it, to move on, to be happy again. But he can't, he's lifeless. His life has no meaning anymore, that's what he thinks.   
Louis is convinced he will never get through it, he can't bare it any longer. Louis is on the verge of life or death. He chooses death, why should he go on if his love of his life isn't going to there with him. He can't love again. He's broken, lifeless. Just as he's about to go, some unexpected visitor comes by, Harry Styles.   
Harry Styles is a cheeky fellow, he's bubbly, funny, happy, has the cutest dimples ever, and soft curls.   
Harry saves Louis, although Louis didn't want to be saved. Louis avoids Harry as much as he can, but it's impossible to, if you two are sharing a flat. Louis pushes Harry away, he doesn't want anything to do with Harry but Harry does. Harry wants to save him, help him, fix him. Most of all Harry wants to love him.   
So what'll happen to Louis and Harry? Will Louis let Harry in? 

   
(I had a better description of the story written out but my stupid self deleted it by accident -_- anyways, hope you enjoy!) 

WARNING: Will contain lots of smut, *only 1 chapter will involve self harm. 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The story varies from 3rd POV, to 1st POV. 
> 
> Enjoy :) xx 
> 
> THIS IS A LARRY FANFIC. SO DONT WORRY. I ASSURE YOU IT'S LARRY. I HAD TROUBLE WRITING THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER BC ELOUNOR MAKES ME VOMIT. SORRRRYYYYY. (((I have nothing against Eleanor btw. She's pretty and does a job of being Louis' beard, lol not really to be honest.. But I wish I had that job.)))

-Chapter 1-

 

Louis Tomlinson, He loves his girlfriend, but they constantly fight. These things are just little things, but they make it seem like such a big deal -or so that's what they seem to Louis-. Louis and Eleanor share a flat, Louis is very disorganized. He doesn't clean, can't cook, doesn't do laundry. Basically he's a lazy fuck. Eleanor, she's a bit more organized. It pisses her the fuck off when Louis doesn't pick up after himself and it turns into an all out war, Louis ends up leaving the flat and going out with his best mates, Liam and Zayn. While Eleanor calls up her friend Taylor and nags about how _"Louis is such a dick"_ and _"can't clean up after himself and it drives my crazy."_ Followed by, _"I'm gonna dump his ass. I'm done."_ And eventually Louis comes home drunk and receives a slap to the face but he could care less so he just sleeps in the living room. Eventually they work it out but it never lasts long until they're fighting about something new or the same thing.

 

Today Eleanor went out for groceries while Louis stayed at the flat and watched telly. It's been a while since Eleanor went out and she hasn't returned any of his texts or calls. Louis was now beginning to worry. _"She usually gets here in an hour. Where is she?"_ Louis thought to himself. His thoughts were quickly seized with a loud knock on his door. "Finally." He thought as he ran to the door and opened it letting Eleanor in. But it wasn't Eleanor standing in front of him but two police officers worried and anxiousness but they couldn't let Louis know they were. "Louis Tomlinson?" One of the officers asked.

"Y-Yes, that's me." Louis stammered, now worried because why would two police officers be at his door, his girlfriend is late. He's officially scared, worried and a lot more anxious than the police officers standing in front of him.

"Sir, I'm afraid we've got some bad news." They paused so that Louis was prepared for what was coming next. "I'm afraid, your girlfriend, Eleanor Calder... Died in a car accident." They said as monotone as they possibly could.

"W-what. No. No that-that can't be." Louis shook his head, tears at the brim of his eyes.

"We're very sorry." The other officer spoke with sincerity in his voice.

Louis kept shaking his head, frantically. Not wanting to believe what they had said. She couldn't be gone. She can't be. Louis slammed the door and ran for his mobile, quickly dialing Eleanor's number.

"Hello, you've reached Eleanor Calder, I can't talk right now but leave me a message and I'll get back to you later thanks! Bye!" Louis was greeted with voicemail. _"El, Eleanor. This isn't funny. You can stop now. I'll be more responsible, I'll pick up after myself but please, please, come home. Eleanor! This isn't fucking funny! El!"_ He screamed into the phone. He rang her several times but it all went to voicemail. He threw his phone at the wall and slid down, knees to his chest, sobbing because he'd lost his girlfriend.

 

What hurt the most was that, before Eleanor left, they had a fight, and his last words were, _"I hate you! God, everyone warned me about you being a stuck up little twat! I'll pick up my dishes when I feel like it!"_

He hadn't meant he hated her. Of course not, he was just pissed off at Eleanor scowling about how he should pick up his plate once he's done eating.

He hated himself for saying that to her and for all the fights and for saying he hated her. He loved Eleanor. But now she's just a corpse, just like Louis.

 

Hours passed, tears fell to the floor, everything around him became morose, lifeless. He became lifeless. He doesn't think he'll ever love someone as much as he loved Eleanor.

 

That's what he thought of course. But fate had something else in mind.

 

Louis mustered up the strength to grab his, still working phone and call Liam.

"Hey Lou, what's up mate?"

Louis mumbled incoherent sentences.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down Louis. What's wrong?"

Louis, calmed down enough to explain what had happened.

"E-Eleanor, she-she died in a car accident." Louis sobbed

"Oh-oh my god, mate. I'm so sorry! I'll be at your flat as soon as I can." Liam said and hung up before Louis could say anything else.

 

In a matter of minutes Liam arrived and Louis opened the door and hugged Liam, holding on for his life. The force made Liam fall flat on his bum with Louis toppling on top gripping on his shirt while sobbing. Liam scooted back to the wall and they both sat there, Louis crying and Liam crying as well. Louis was in pain but he felt numb.

Louis spent the rest of the day in Liam's arms crying his eyes out.

Zayn arrives shortly and finds Louis sleeping in Liam's lap, tears still trickling down his face.

They didnt know what would happen to Louis, they didnt know if he'd let go, or if he would ever be happy again.

But what they did know was that they'd have to be there for him, support him, help him feel again.

 

Liam carried Louis to his bed, whilst Zayn made them tea.

"I'm so worried about Lou, Zayn. He's extremely hurt. Who knows when he's going to get over this. And El, she died so young." Liam said as he sat down on the chair.

"I know Liam, I'm worried too. We'll help him through this. I called Eleanor's mum, she said that everyone is so devastated... Louis the most." Zayn said, setting down the cup of tea in front of Liam and sat straight across. After tea they moved to Louis couch to talk and think about things until they eventually crashed on Louis couch.

—~—

Louis awoke at 4 in the morning, sweating and tears slipping down his cheeks. He'd hope that what just happened was just a horrible nightmare... But it wasn't. Eleanor wasn't next to him. Eleanor was gone. "No. No. No." Louis repeated over and over, his head in his hands. "NO!" He shouted and sobbed into his pillow. The sound alarmed Zayn and Liam who were quickly at his side, calming down Louis who was shaking his head furiously.

 

"It's all my fault. All my fault. My fault." Louis mumbled into

Liam's neck. "No. It's not your fault. It's no ones fault Lou."

Liam said. "Yes it is Liam." Louis said again shaking his head. "No it's not Louis. Don't think like that. If anything, it's the lunatic who crashed into her." Liam said and Louis winced at Liam's rising tone. "Sorry. But you can't blame yourself about what happened. Ok?" Liam's voice went softer. All Louis could do was nod. But he knew it was partially his fault. Maybe if he hadn't had that fight with her before she left, she'd be home and they'd be together, watching a movie. But, she's gone. Forever.

 

-~- 1 month later -~-

 

It's officially been month since Eleanor's death. 2 weeks after her death was Eleanor's funeral. All Louis did that time was cry and hang onto the casket.

Louis was destroyed.

Who could save him?

 

"C'mon Lou, you have to get out of the house. I know it's been hard but you can't stay inside all day." Liam said insisting Louis to come to the club with him and Zayn.

"No. You guys go and have fun. I'll stay in and watch a film." Louis said and smiled lightly.

Liam looked at Zayn, He sighed and shrugged his shoulders then looked back at Louis.

Liam and Zayn left Louis flat without another word.

 

A lot of things have happened since then. He's been seeing a therapist, since a week after Eleanor's funeral he tried to commit suicide but Liam made him vomit all the pills he had taken. The therapist, Dr. Levine, convinced him that if he wanted to move on he has to take out his girlfriends clothes, and belonging to a storage center or sell them, that was the first step of saying goodbye. That hurt Louis and pissed him off. He ran out of there cursing and thinking, why the hell does he need a goddamn shrink? He isn't crazy.... Is he?

After two weeks he decided to take all her stuff to a storage center. No matter how much it hurt.

The right side of his closet was now empty except for a few hangers. The right nightstand.. Empty, he was empty.

 

He can't do it anymore. He's trying to stay strong, but he can't.

Louis grabs his jacket, and walks out his flat.

Louis walks to the bridge where he'd go to look at the water flow by and think

(A/N: if any of you have watched The Vampire Diaries, the river is like the one where Elena's parents went of course and like fell into and...Yeah.)

He can feel the cold crispy air on his face as he stands close to the rails.

 _'Goodbye'_ Louis says to himself. He climbs over the railing and hooks his arms around the bars, the heels of his feet are on the edge.

"Don't do it!" A voice shouts from behind. Why would anyone be walking outside this late?

"Please...Don't." The voice begs.

Louis is hesitant to look back. He does anyways and is mesmerized by the tall, lanky figure that stands only a couple feet away from him. The light from the lamp above him made him look like an angel with his curly locks and defined cheek bones. There was another figure right next to him, he looked worried, sad, and scared.

 

"Why shouldn't I?" Louis looked forward again and watched the river flow heavily.

"Because I bet lots of people will miss you and they love you." He said sounding closer than before.

"The only person that truly loved me isn't here anymore, no one will miss me." Louis says irritated. This stranger just ruined everything.

"I will." The voice is now standing directly behind him.

"You don't even know me." Louis spat.

"I know you're hurt. I get it but you need to try." The stranger says and rests a hand on Louis shoulder and it ticks Louis the fuck off.

"I'm done trying." Louis says and unhooks his arms and falls forward, he hits the river and flows downstream. The current is too heavy, he's being pulled down, breathing is harder to do each second. Louis is gasping and breathing heavily. He's struggling with the current. He wanted this.

Louis' body flows with the current and the jagged rocked hit his body and rip his clothes, Louis' head hits a rock and he's down.

 

*Harry's POV*

 

 

Once again my flat mates Nick and Scott decided to have one of their famous arguments over money. To escapes their yelling I went on a bike ride at 9pm, with my best friend Niall we decided to go for some pizza and back but here I am trying to convince someone that suicide isn't the answer...Not that I'm complaining or anything! I'm glad I got here.

\---

 

"You don't even know me." The man spat.

"I know you're hurt. I get it but you need to try." I say and rest a hand on his shoulder. He tenses under my touch, and shakes.

"I'm done trying." He says and unhooks his arms from the bars and falls into the river.

_FUCK!_

"Call an ambulance!!" I tell Niall and he's already on the phone with them.

I slip out of my shoes and dive in. The current pulls me, and I struggle a bit but I've always been a fast and strong swimmer, I was on the Varsity swim team in high school.

I saw the body up ahead and swam faster. I caught up to him, I took him in my arms and swam to the shore.

They taught us in school about CPR, luckily I decided to pay attention that day.

I checked his pulse, it was decreasing by the second.

"Don't you dare die."

I pushed down on his chest 2 times and then tilted his head up, and lifted his chin. I blew in his mouth two times.

I repeated these actions for a couple more times, until he rose up with a gasp and threw up the water in his system.

"I could hear the ambulance near by. I picked him up in my arms, he was still breathing heavily.

"W-what happened?"

"You almost died." I said and walked faster along the edge of the river and up to the street.

"Why- why did you save me?" He was clearly pissed off.

"Because...suicide isn't the answer." I repeat.

"What's your name?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything for a second then he speaks, "Louis Tomlinson." He says weakly and his voice cracking.

Two guys approached us with a gurney.

I set him down, on the gurney and was about to get in the ambulance but one of the guys stopped me, "Are you a family?"

"No."

"Sorry sir, I can not let you on." He said.

I huffed in annoyance.

They drove off. We got on our bikes and followed after the ambulance.

 

We pressed the elevator button for the second floor. We waited in the lobby, I was pacing back and forth. Niall was sitting down, his leg was bouncing up, obviously worried. We were both worried for this stranger we barely met.

Although, when I saw him...it seemed like I already knew him. He was stunning. Even with bags under his eyes and pale skin, to me he looked perfect.

 

I snapped out of those thoughts when I saw the nurses pull him into his room. After they walked out Niall and I went in.  
Louis was laying down on the bed, the heart monitor beeping at a normal rate. His eyes were closed but I'm sure he was awake.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it up and the doctor came in.

"Oh, hello. Who may you be?"

"I'm Harry, I pulled him out and this is Niall." I said

"You're Mr.Tomlinson's..?"

"Fr-Flat mates." I said.

He nodded, "Right, well Louis is alright. He's very dehydrated and It seems like Mr. Tomlinson hasn't been eating right. He can leave in the afternoon." The doctor said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'd like to run some tests, just to make sure you're fine. There's been a new virus going around you generally get it if you swim in a river or lake. It's not deadly but we wouldn't want you to get sick and then give someone else the virus."

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Alright. Come with me." The doctor lead me to another room.

 

*3rd POV*

 

Liam and Zayn didn't know anything, the only person that the hospital would've called was his mum or his grandfather, but Louis' mum left him with his grandfather when he was a baby and Louis only knows his mum from pictures. Louis' grandfather was a wealthy man, after his death he left everything he had to Louis.

Louis was brought up to be a tough, conservative, head-strong man like his grandfather.

If Louis disobeyed his grandfather his grandfather did not hesitate to slap some sense into Louis. Although his grandfather was very strict, he was still that grandfather that loves his grandkid and would take him out to ice cream once in a while.

Louis' loved his grandfather.

 

By the age of 18 Louis' grandfather gave him freedom also by age 18 Louis' grandfather had gotten a lot worse. He never told Louis he had cancer, Louis found out on his own when he answered the phone and the doctor called to confirm their next CAT scan. Of course Louis lashed out on his grandfather for not telling him anything. Louis' grandfather gave him a slap and yelled at him for being such a child and raising his voice at his grandfather. A couple months after he found out that his grandfather was dying of cancer his grandfather got a lot worse and was bed ridden. Louis stayed by his side every single day and night. Louis being a man had freedom, usually he'd go out with friends and drink but he stayed with his grandfather, the person who taught him how to be tough and stand his ground.

****

_The night Louis grandfather died Louis was crying, his grandfather said through labored breathing, "Louis, you have to be strong. Louis don't you cry, lad. Stop! Listen lad, don't you cry over your old grandfather. Worry about yourself, Louis. I love you, don't you forget that. Even if you were pain in me arse. You're my grandson and I will always love you Louis." If his grandfather were here right now he would call him weak. "Pull yourself together boy! She would want you to move on! Not follow after her!"_

 

Louis woke up from the flashback and opened his eyes. He didn't move, didn't say anything, just stared at the ceiling.

 

Harry noticed that he was awake now, "Louis?"

Louis heard an unfamiliar, timid voice.

"Who are you?" He sat up weakly, his bones ached.

"I'm Harry, I saved you from drowning. Are you feeling bet-"

"Why did you save me!?" Louis voice cracked at the end.  
"Because suicide isn't the answer! Whatever you're going through you'll get through it, with the help of the people that love you. Listen I know we just met -(and this is crazy! sorry I couldn't help myself hah.)- but I have a feeling that you weren't supposed to die on that bridge. You told me that the only person that loved you died, well what about your family, your friends?! I don't think that they want to be at another funeral. I bet your loved one would've wanted you to keep fighting, for them, for yourself. You've got your whole life ahead of you and you're gonna throw it away? Don't. There are so many other people that are suffering, a lot worse than you! You can't do that, that's not fair." The curly boy said in anger. He turned on his heel and left the room.  
That was the last he saw of his guardian angel for a while.

~ 1 Month Later ~

Louis was currently sitting in the dull, white painted room, waiting for Dr. Levine to start his interrogation.  
"Alright Louis, How are you holding up?" Dr. Levine asked him and Louis rolled his eyes, "'M Fine." He mumbles.  
"Listen Louis, We won't get anywhere if you won't talk to me. I need you to open up to me or else I can't help." The Doctor says and Louis sighs, he'll play along like he always does and he'll say some lie to make him stop worrying, "I've been fine. Honestly. My friends and I went to see a film together the other night, I hadn't laughed so much in a long time. It felt nice." Louis says and shifts in his seat.

  
"Good, that's good. Louis, I'm gonna ask you to do something, not for me, but for yourself. I know you may not like what I'm gonna ask but I need you to try to listen to me okay?"  
Louis nods. "You told me that you live in a big flat, It must be a little lonely in that flat, have you thought of getting a flat mate?" He asks Louis. Louis shakes his head and tunes out thinking about Eleanor and how she would yell at him for not making the bed or something. "Louis?" Dr. Levine says his name and Louis snaps out of the flashback.  
"I've never thought of it. Hell, I haven't taken Eleanor's stuff out yet." He says. Dr. Levine is a little surprised that Louis didn't get mad and cuss him out and leave. Although Louis really wanted to but if he did Dr. Levine would add another month of therapy, something Louis didn't want. "I think you should get a flat mate, You wouldn't feel so alone in that house. You need someone to live with you, you need company. It's not good to be alone. Think about it okay Louis? And let me know what you decide next week." The doctor says as he glances down to his watch, "I'm sorry Louis but I'm gonna have to cut our session short today."  
Louis stood from his seat, "It's okay, see you next week." Louis said and put on his coat before he put on his mittens. He walked down the steps to the Doctors office and exited the building into the cold winter. _"Fucking London and its fucking cold ass winter."_ Louis thought to himself as he buttoned up his coat all the way. He stopped by the tea shop and got some of his favorite tea. He sat in a booth looking through some old pictures of him and Eleanor when they went on a beach resort.

 

  
"Hi, can I just get some hot chocolate, Niall what do you want?" A familiar voice asked.  
Louis immediately looked at the tall curly boy and hid his face, he didn't know why he was hiding.  
"Hot Chocolate is fine for me too." The boy with brown roots, and blue eyes said.  
Shortly after they got their drinks and paid, they sat on the booth in front of Louis, _"Dammit."_ Louis said to himself. He kept his head down.  
Harry sat straight across from him so if Louis looked up Harry would probably recognize him. But why the hell was Louis hiding? Louis had no reason to, did he? No, he was just afraid that the boy would yell at him again and make him feel like shit, but he had to stop hiding and go home.

He feels like he owes the boy an apology and a thank you as well, but is Louis going to? " _Hell no."_ Louis says to himself, _"I don't owe him anything."_ Louis slides out of the booth and makes his way to Harry, Harry starts getting out of the booth to throw away his now empty cup and it all happens to fast and louis almost hits the floor but Harry catches his arm before he can fall. Harry looks down at him and Louis swears that in that moment he felt butterflies in his stomach, Harrys curls were hidden under a beanie, his lips were red because of the cold and his cheeks were flushed. "Oops" Harry says "Hi," Louis says. Harry's left arm is wrapped around his waist and his right hand is still holding on to Louis' arm. They stay in that position until Niall coughs slightly and Harry's eyes get wide and realizes they've been in this position for the last 30 seconds. "Hey." Harry says and lets go of Louis' arm and waist. "Great to see you again." Louis whole being feels cold again after Harry pulls away. _"He's so warm and he looks so good,"_ Louis thinks _"What the hell? I like chicks, not dudes, just be nice."_  

"You too." Louis says after a while, he was too mesmerized by his green eyes and dimples to say anything. "Um, this is my best friend Niall." Harry introduces the blonde boy with blue eyes. "Hi, nice to meet you." Niall says extending his hand to shake Louis. "You too." Louis shakes his hand. They stand awkwardly for 10 seconds before Harry breaks the silence, "Well, we have to go. We're gonna go see a movie, unless you want to tag along with us?" Harry asks Louis with hopeful eyes and a bright smile. "I'm really sorry, I have to go um feed my...cat." Louis says and Harry's smile fades. "Maybe some other time, I'm really sorry." Louis gives him a slight smile. Harry's smile returns, "Here," He asks one of the employees for a piece of paper and a pen, Harry scribbles his number on it and hands it to Louis, "Call me to let me know when you're free so we can go catch a movie." Harry smiles. Louis nods, "Sure." Harry wraps his scarf around his neck and says goodbye to Louis, "It was lovely seeing you again." Harry says and walks out with Niall.

 

After Louis made sure they were gone he tore up the piece of paper with Harry's name on it and threw it in the garbage. He walked a couple blocks down to his flat, when he got home he took off his coat and mittens and turned up the heat, it was so cold, or was it just him? While he was walking he thought about what the doctor said and maybe the doctor was right, _MAYBE_ he should get a flat mate. He'd have to clear out Eleanor's stuff, which wasn't something he really wanted to do, but something told him he had to. He mustered up the courage to open Eleanor's closet, for a while he just stood there looking at all the clothes she left behind. He skimmed his fingers along the silky clothes, her clothes still held her scent which made it harder for him to keep from crying. He started full on sobbing, he slid down and sat there for a good hour thinking about what they had, and what they shared, and how he couldn't believe she was gone. He'd never see her again, he wouldn't touch her again, or kiss her again, he wouldn't wake up to her cooking in the morning and go to sleep with her next to him. The doorbell rung but Louis didn't bother answering it, he heard the door open, he thought maybe they were robbers, hopefully so that they could shoot him and he could be with her. But to his disappointment it was Liam and Zayn, they started shouting his name, they climbed up the stairs to ~~their~~ his bedroom and saw Louis with tear stains, holding one of Eleanor's sweaters that Louis loved to see her wear. "Louis?! Louis? Are you okay? What's going on?" Liam asks with a worried expression on his face. Louis didn't say anything for a while. "Louis?! Please say something." Zayn pleaded and finally Louis responded, "Dr. Levine said it would be best if I had a flat mate so I'm taking out Eleanor's stuff but it's just so hard to. I don't think I can do it." "You should've called us. Louis, you don't have to do this alone." Zayn said. "You've got us, we're here to help you, just tell us what to do." Liam said. "No, I have to do it by myself, thank you. You can help me once I'm done packing everything in the boxes." Louis says as he stands up and wipes his eyes. Zayn pats him on the back, "Alright man, we're gonna make you something to eat, we'll be downstairs if you need anything." Louis nods and they leave Louis again, alone in this big closet.

 

He goes up to the attic and grabs a bunch of boxes, once he's back in his room. He starts by putting all of Eleanor's shirts, sweaters, coats, dresses, and lingerie in one big box, he then goes on to all her jeans, skirts, and shorts. He keeps thinking about her yelling at him and cursing at him which makes it just a little bit easier to pack up all her stuff but he can't help a couple tears fall. Louis finally finished putting all her accessories and other things in two boxes, after he was done he looked at the closet and covered his mouth, he gasped and saw how empty it was now, he starts remembering the day they moved into their house. They were so excited and happy. They were like those happy couples you see on tv, like newlyweds even, moving into a house and renovating or fixing up everything and settling down with happy smiles. Zayn and Liam walk up the stairs and look at Louis then at the empty closet then back to Louis. "Goodbye, El." Louis whispered to himself. Instantly Louis felt something, a presence or something leave the room. It was freaky, he never thought about the after life or if ghosts were real but he definitely felt someone leave. He looked back at Zayn and Liam, they walked over to Louis and hugged him, Zayn kept repeating that it would be fine, that he would be fine and Liam rubbed his back, comforting him. He wanted to believe them, he wanted things to be fine, but he didn't think it would be.

_"Don't worry El, I'll see you very soon." Louis thought to himself..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I FREAKING WENT TO THE ONE DIRECTION CONCERT THIS SATURDAY IN DETROIT. IT WAS AMAZING. HARRY AND LOUIS LOOKED HOT, HIS VOICE WAS SO CUTE HE LOOKED SO FREAKING CUTE. I LOVE HARRY'S HAIR, I DIDN'T LIKE IT BEFORE BUT DAMN NOW THAT I SAW IT IN PERSON IT LOOKS HOT.
> 
> Anyways, thank you to all of those who've left kudos. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I might update tomorrow. I'll try to update every day or every other day. I wrote this on my dads laptop so hopefully he decides to leave it here with me so I can keep updating regularly, if not I'll try to update on my moms laptop or my iPad. But yeah guys, I love you and please if any of you guys have suicidal thoughts or self harm trust me, you'll get through this tough time. I love you guys!! Also if you need someone to talk to don't hesitate to tweet me If you need to talk to me urgently use this code thing: OopsHi! So I know to follow you and dm you :) Twitter: @niallsinsomnia  
> Honestly, I swear I will answer you and help you as much as I can. I love every single one of you and I don't want to see any of you hurting yourself.  
> Much love, R. xx 
> 
> Please take some time to comment & leave kudos!


	3. Chapter Two

Zayn and Liam let go of Louis and helped him put all the boxes up in the attic. Louis knew that he should maybe donate these or give them to Eleanor's mum, but for right now he wanted to keep them close to him.  
After they helped Louis put the boxes up in the attic they all washed their hands to eat dinner together, they decided to pop in a film while they were eating.  
Liam started picking up the dishes but Louis told him he'd do it, they already did a lot for him, he might as well do something for them, even if it's something small.  
Louis picked up Zayn's and Liam's dishes and his and put them in the sink, "I'll wash them later." He thought to himself, His heart hurt after that, he thought about how Eleanor would probably tell him nicely to clean them up now, then Louis would mutter a, "Later, I promise." Later never came and Louis never cleaned the dishes.  
Louis got the sponge and started cleaning the dishes.

"Lou, what're you doing? Your favorite part is about to come on." Liam said as he came inside the kitchen. It was surprising to see Louis cleaning the dishes. "I just, I thought maybe I could wash the dishes, yanno? I just, I thought about how El would like if I cleaned up." Louis said trying not to cry. "Oh, yeah...Do you need any help?" Liam asks as he shifts from left foot to right. "No, I think I got it. Thank you." Louis says as he cleans up the last dish and leaves it in the rack to dry.

Louis and Liam return to the movie and three quarters through it Louis falls asleep with his legs across Liam's lap and his head resting on Zayn's shoulder. Liam and Zayn decide to take him to his bed so he can rest up. "He's had a long and emotional day. Poor Louis.." Liam says as he picks Louis up and carries him up to his bed, the day Louis found out Eleanor died and he fell asleep on Liam's lap he had trouble carrying him, but now he didn't. Louis had stopped eating for so many days he lost a dangerous amount of weight and he's still re-covering. "Do you think he'll ever.. yanno... get back to normal?" Zayn asks as he pulls the blankets over Louis' body. "I think so, we just have to help him get back on his feet. He'll be fine," Liam says as he turns back to see the sleeping boy and shuts the light off, "I hope." Liam whispers to himself.

-~-

The next day Louis wakes up to his phone ringing, he grumbles and turns over to get it, "Hello?" Louis says a little annoyed because "why is this asshole calling me at 10 in the morning on a Saturday goddammit." "Hey Lou, it's Liam. Did you sleep well?" "Hey Li, I'm not done sleeping I've still got like.. 4 hours left. Call me then okay? Great. Bye!" Louis is about to hang up the phone but Liam stops him. "Louis!" "What Liam?" Louis groans. "Listen to me, remember when you told me that Dr. Levine asked you to get yourself a flat mate? One of my good friends just moved to London, he's been staying with his uni mates but apparently they can't have him in their flat anymore because he refuses to pay the overpriced rent, I was wondering if you could give him a place to stay? Just until he's got enough money to buy his own flat." Liam asks a little cautious because he's afraid he might upset Louis and make him mad. He knows maybe it's a lot to ask for but hopefully Louis will say yes. "You can think it over, of course.." Liam says after a really long silence. "Louis?" Liam hears soft snoring coming from the other end. "Damn that boy.." Liam says to himself, "LOUIS!" He shouts and Louis' wakes up, "Huh?" "I was taking about the Flat mate?" Liam says a little annoyed. "I don't know, Li. Just give me a day to think about it." Louis says. "Thank you Louis!" Liam says and hangs up. Louis goes back to peaceful dreaming.

-~-

After Louis finally wakes up his afternoon consists of eating ice cream and watching stupid reality television. Louis' mind takes him somewhere else and he starts thinking about what Liam said to him this morning. Louis' heart hurt thinking about having someone else in the house after Eleanor's death. Maybe he can give him a place to stay and he can tell Dr. Levine about how he got himself a flat mate and maybe he can stop nagging and maybe he can say he's been doing well, maybe Dr. Levine can take him out of therapy and he'll be free to cry over Eleanor without anyone telling him it's not healthy and that he needs to get over it. But it's not something you can get over in a matter of months. It takes time, and people don't know that.

 

Louis decides to call Liam up, "Hey Liam." "You're up! Hey, let's meet up for some tea, Zayn is still at his art class." Liam suggests and Louis is actually up for it. "Sure, meet you at the tea shop in a few." Louis says and he hangs up. Louis hopes he doesn't see harry at the tea shop as he puts his coat and mittens on and a hat. Louis exits his flat into the freezing London winter. He makes it to the tea shop abnd sees that Liam is also barely arriving. "Hey Li." Louis greets as they both walk in the shop. "Hey Lou," Liam walks over to order Louis a Yorkshire tea and some hot chocolate and before Louis can pay for the drinks Liam is already handing her some cash. "Liam, you should have let me pay." Louis whines "It's okay Lou. Now, did you want to talk about something?" Liam questions as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. "Yeah, I was thinking about what you told me this morning and he can move in." Louis says and his eyes are wide with joy. "Really Louis? Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do." Liam says. "I'm sure. Now call him up before I change my mind." Louis says and Liam's already got his phone out but then he puts his phone out, "No need, he's here!" Liam says and nods to a curly haired boy that Louis has already met before. "Oh god." Louis thinks to himself, "What have I gotten myself into?!" "Harry!" Liam calls him over and Harry smiles when he sees Louis in a cute purple beanie hiding his feathery hair. "Hey Liam." Harry walks over to the booth, "Louis." He nods. "You guys know each other?" Liam asks in surprise, and then it hits Louis that Liam doesn't know that Harry saved him because when Liam asked him who pulled him out of that river he just said, "Some stupid boy." "Yeah. Sort of." Louis says and he looks up at Harry who's standing there awkwardly. Louis thinks it's kind of cute... wait...what.

 

"Right, well Harry! I've got some good news for you. I've found you a place to stay for a while." Liam says and Harry finally takes a seat next to Liam. "Really Liam? Thank you so much." Harry says with happiness in his voice. "Don't thank me, thank Louis for letting you stay at his place!" Liam says as he nods over at Louis. Oh god, Louis sharing a flat with Harry? The guy that he doesn't like at all? Maybe Louis can say he's not ready and that he needs some more time. Louis is about to apologize and say that he changed his mind but Harry looks over at him with a smile, "Thank you so so so much. I've been trying to find a place to stay. You're a life saver. I promise I'll do my share to keep the flat clean and nice." Harry says with excitement in his voice and Louis can't turn him down. Louis can't seem to build up the courage to tell him no so all that Louis says is, "Of course." and Louis smiles at Harry "When can Harry move in?" Liam asks. "Any time he wants to. Just give me a call to let me know." Louis says and takes a sip of his tea. "Yeah. Do you still have my number?" Harry asks and Louis curses at himself for tearing up the piece of paper. "No, I think I lost it." Louis says and shifts his eyes from Harry's to the floor. "Oh, well what's your number?" Harry says and takes out his phone and clicks on "Add New Contact" Louis gives Harry his number with slight hesitation in his voice that Louis hopes Harry can't hear. Harry then dials Louis number and Louis adds Harry in his contacts list.

 

Harry and Liam start having a conversation and Louis nods a long pretending that he's listening, but all he's thinking about is what the hell did he get himself into. He doesn't want to share a flat with Harry. Or be in the same room at all, he wants to leave. Louis excuses himself with saying that he has to feed his cat again and Liam looks at him in surprise, "You got a cat?" and Louis nearly smacks him. "I've had a cat for a long time, Liam." he stresses the /LONG TIME/ and turns to smile at Harry who's giving them a puzzled look. Liam looks at him confused and he just tells Louis to call him later. Louis says goodbye to the both of them and throws away his cup and leaves the shop. "Great, now I've got to get a cat." Louis mutters to himself and lets out a groan. Louis makes his way to the nearest pet shop and buys the cutest cat in the shop and quickly makes his way home or else the cat will freeze to death.

-~-

The next day Harry called up Louis to tell him he would bring his stuff over on Friday.

Harry was so excited and happy and Louis wasn't exactly sure why, I mean he's just giving him a place to stay. Not a big deal right?  
"Thank you so much Louis." Harry kept rambling on.  
"No problem, really." 

'Yeah right' Louis thought

"I have to go, but I'll see you." Louis says and hangs up the phone quickly. 

Louis decided to pop some popcorn and have a movie day, because why the hell not.  
Meanwhile Harry was packing up some things up in a box already, his photo albums, things he didn't use, small things.  
His flatmate, or maybe now, ex-flatmates Nick and Josh were sad to see him packing up his things but Harry would be lying if he said he was actually really happy about leaving, not only was he happy to go somewhere where the rent was 3 times lower than what he is- er was paying at the flat. Also, he just really wanted to stop living with Nick most of all. He was a creep, but he'd never tell Nick that. -~- Friday finally arrives and Louis has been dreading this day but Harry has been looking forward to it. Not only does he escape that overpriced flat and the creepy roommate but he gets to live in a flat with a sexy blue eyed, feathery haired, short, cute, hot man. Harry felt bad for thinking these things, since Louis lost his girlfriend a while ago and he knows Louis is -probably- straight, but a boy can dream right? Louis on the other hand is trying to make his house a mess, well messier than it already is, why? He's not sure, maybe to make him feel un-welcomed. Louis was picking up dirty plates and piling them up on the sink or leaving clothes on the floor everywhere. The doorbell rang and he could hear three voices outside, Harry's and two others he didn't recognize, he opened his door and put on a fake smile, "Hello." He greeted Harry and the two other boys in. "Hey Louis, this is Nick and Josh." He says and the other two boys just give him a firm nod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter was a bit shorter than the last one because it's not finished yet. I Just wanted to leave you guys with something because I don't think I'll be able to update Friday-Sunday and my iPad charger decided to break! Why do those things always break!?! Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can.
> 
> -Much love, R. (@niallsinsomnia on Twitter)
> 
> 30.8.2014
> 
> UPDATING LATER SORRY GUYS!!!!


End file.
